The Claws
by IvyValentine1
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode. Reverend Amos Howell is injured as he tries to protect his foster daughter from a creature.
1. Chapter 1

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl began to smile after she looked into a bedroom. She viewed Reverend Amos Howell resting in a blouse and blue boxers. His hands were under one side of his face. There was a frown as his long hair concealed a shoulder. ''You won't check on me this time,'' Supergirl said.

She approached the front door and heard footsteps. Her eyes flew open.

Supergirl looked back. Her eyes remained wide as Reverend Amos Howell stood near a table and scowled. They settled on his hat and black suit with matching shoes. A string tie was attached to his blouse. Two strands of hair reached below the tie. His arms tensed by either side of his body.

''You got dressed quickly?''

Amos nodded at a snail's pace. ''It's almost midnight. You're not going to battle villains,'' he said.

''How did you know?'' Supergirl glanced at her costume. The giant S on her top. The cape and skirt with her boots. ''Oh. Right.''

''You're going to bed.''

Supergirl frowned. ''I should protect everyone in Smallville. I'm not sleepy at all,'' she said.

''Others are resting. What you should do,'' Amos said.

Supergirl started to shrug. ''You never know. A few people might wander.''

''Bed!''

Supergirl's body tensed before hands formed fists at either side of her. Scowling, she walked into her bedroom. ''Nosy preachers won't always check,'' Supergirl said. She glanced at the window.

Supergirl smiled again. After she opened the window, she flew outside. She closed the window and abandoned the farm.


	2. Chapter 2

Frowning, Supergirl flew by many trees. Her eyes were on barren areas. ''I'll find someone sooner or later. Maybe!'' Supergirl looked back. There was a new smile.

''Preacher isn't with me.'' She thought she heard footsteps by trees. After Supergirl blinked twice, she flew to a tree. Footsteps continued, but she never saw anything. There weren't others. Zero villains or creatures. Zero preachers.

Supergirl began to squint and frown. A slight shrug before she flew another time. Supergirl heard footsteps again. She paused.

Supergirl's eyes flew open another time.

A dark creature appeared and snarled. The dark slits in its red eyes narrowed before its long tail thrashed. There were many fangs with spikes all over its form. Two fins started from the neck to the tail. There were three large claws on each foot. Its form was barely taller than a tree.

Supergirl smiled. ''Are you hungry?'' She continued to smile after the creature roared. ''I guess you are,'' she said.

Supergirl began to fly to the creature before her fist contacted one side of its body. She heard it as it roared again. There was a new frown on her face. ''There aren't going to be any midnight snacks,'' she informed it. Her eyes were wide again as soon as it snapped near her. Supergirl was barely able to dodge its fangs.

The creature started to swing its tail before Supergirl dodged the attack. Barely.

Supergirl thought she heard new footsteps. She wondered if there was another creature. It was worse.

A certain scowling preacher.


	3. Chapter 3

Supergirl's eyes were wide again. ''You followed me?'' Supergirl viewed Amos nodding at a snail's pace. She glowered. ''I'm trying to defeat a hungry creature. Remember? I'm trying to protect everyone in Smallville,'' she said.

''BED!''

''I'll never get on your good side,'' Supergirl said to Amos.

''BED!''

Supergirl turned to the creature before she flew from its fangs.

''If enemies harm you...''

Supergirl viewed tears in the scowling preacher's eyes. Confused, she tilted her head to one side and flew to him. She looked back. Her eyes were wide again as soon as the creature raised its claws and brought them down.

Amos tried to protect Supergirl. He wrapped his arms around her. He cried out the minute his back was scratched. His long coat was torn before scratches were revealed. Amos winced. He viewed Supergirl's expression of shock.

''You view yourself as my foster father?''

There was a tiny smile before Amos nodded. He shrieked after his arm was scratched. He released Supergirl and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Supergirl focused on Amos with wide eyes. She turned to the creature before she scowled again. ''My father protected me.'' Supergirl glanced at Amos. Her smile returned. ''I'll protect my father,'' she said.

One new scowl was present after Supergirl focused on the creature. Her arms stretched as she flew with her fists revealed. They contacted its neck before it winced. Supergirl began to kick one of its legs. She smiled again the minute the creature ran. She flew to Amos and carried him to his bedroom.

Supergirl stood by a bed. After she placed Amos on a blanket, she stepped back. Supergirl continued to smile. She viewed Amos stirring and opening his eyes.

Amos glanced at the scratches on his arm and back. His eyes widened.

''A creature attacked us recently. You protected your daughter,'' Supergirl said.

Amos turned to Supergirl and viewed the smile. He began to frown. ''I remember,'' he said.

A new frown replaced Supergirl's smile. ''Your scratches...'' Supergirl watched while Amos smiled slowly.

''I'll be fine,'' Amos said to Supergirl. He winced for a second and saw concern in Supergirl's eyes.

Supergirl started to smile another time. ''You're a nosy preacher.''

Amos smiled after Supergirl abandoned the bed.

THE END


End file.
